I Heart Question Mark?
by KCKarateChick
Summary: "As I sat down at the piano, my fingers gracefully swept over the keys, as if I had been doing this for years. My life has been pretty bizarre, but I'm sure, this has been the most unusual thing I've ever done..." Quinn and Logan pairing. Read to find out what is going on!
1. Introducing Me

**Hey guys! KCKarateChick here with my first Quogan story! This is not my first story though... I hope it is the best. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Quogan or Zoey 101. As much as i wish!**

* * *

As I sat down at the piano, my fingers gracefully swept over the keys, as if I had been doing this for years. My life has been pretty bizarre, but I'm sure, this has been the most unusual thing I've ever done.

First, let me back you up. My name is Quinn Pensky. Enemy of Logan Reese. Well, for now. I'm not the prettiest, most popular girl in the school. Don't get the wrong idea, i am popular, but not for my looks. But my intelligence.

Now, to how i got here. It was a hot, sunny day. Noon to be exact. The wind was calm, air was moist, and everything felt perfect. right until Logan Reese sped by on his Jet-X. "QUINN! I need your help." You can guess who said that. "What Logan? Need me to fix your computer again?" He smiled sheepishly. GOSH! I just fixed that last week. "Fine, lets go!" I , how many times will that idiot destroy something!?

When we got to his room, first thing i saw was his computer, with a huge crack. "LOGAN!" He was startled by my sudden outburst. "How am i going to fix the crack? I can fix frozen screens, viruses, and other problems. BUT I CAN _NOT_, FIX _THIS_!" Logan looked down. "Look, I'm sorry. But this is out of my hands. You're gonna have to get a new one. Or take it into a shop." With that i left. _I'm sorry... _Did i just hear Logan mutter an apology?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**Short, I know. But I'm very tired and dizzy. It is like 9:30 PM here. Exactly. Next chapter will be longer! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-****KCKarateChick**


	2. WHAT JUST HAPPENED?

**Hey guys! So… This is the next chapter. Isn't much, but better than nothing. I'm not very good at writing in boy's POV. So got any gossip for me? I would love it if you typed in couple names in the reviews for me to do a story on. My internet went down right before I went to update the chapter, so ya… LOL way off track! **

** WELL ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Logan's POV**

She amazes me. Quirks and all. Even if i didn't know it yet. I found Myself muttering an apology to Quinn for wasting her time. How could I be so stupid? Quinn is an intelligent girl. But she isn't a miracle worker. Damn, the only reason I broke it was because I was mad at myself for being mean to her in the past.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" a scared scream interrupted my thoughts. Then my eyes widened in realization…

"QUINN!" grabbing my black skull key, I rushed out the door.

There she was. Unconscious, with a bucket on top of her head.

"Uhnnm" She muttered adorably. _Woah! I'm Logan Reese! I don't say adorable. _

"oh my god" The injury was way more serious than I thought.

She wasn't breathing… "Quinn are you okay?"

* * *

**OMG IM SOOO SORRY! That was super horrible. I mean, talk about boring! I'm sorry this isn't as descriptive, but im super tired. Its 10PM and I just want to go to bed. BTW I am willing to do a Lemon/ Smut story. So say in the review!**

**BYE! LUV Y"ALL  
****KCKarateChick**

_Aka, Former MESamPepJZ_


	3. Important

**Hey everyone. sorry this isn't a chapter. My parents have been fighting lately, and might get a divorce. Luckily, since i have been through heartbreak before and my mom hasn't, i can help her through it. But these things take time. So i might have to wait a bit longer before my stories get updated. So ya... It might be around the 1st of august, which is in like 2 days, for me to update. Sorry!**

**KCKarateChick**

**PS. Have any of you ever heard of the song 'out from under'? Or 'Rock Me' Or 'Hungover'? If you have ever heard of those songs tell me if you liked it or not! Also check out my polls!**


End file.
